


Picture Perfect Guy

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy Ending, Human Samandriel (Supernatural), M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Preschool Teacher Samandriel (Supernatural), Samandriel (Supernatural) is Helpless, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Samandriel made a list in high school for the unattainably perfect guy. He thought he'd never get a date because of it. Until he meets Adam.





	Picture Perfect Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Guy.EXE' by Superfruit. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LISTEN TO POP.

Samandriel’s brain was going into overdrive. All he could hear was an incoherent screaming in his head, all his own. His face was beet red, he was certain. In front of him, the source for Samandriel’s internal chaos, was Adam Winchester. Without a shirt. Samandriel was about to pass out.  
Samandriel had met the youngest Winchester three months ago and was beginning to think a group of scientists had taken his high school fantasies and made them a reality.   
Adam had been picking his niece up from the preschool where Samandriel worked, and Samandriel just had to meet the man that Claire was so fond of. He was beginning to see where she was coming from.  
Measuring about six inches taller than Samandriel with a nice smile and an incredibly attractive…well, everything, he already _looked_ like Samandriel’s type. He dressed well, he seemed to put effort into himself, and he clearly cared deeply about his niece.  
When Samandriel’s ancient car broke down, he’d taken it into Singer Auto, the local place, and met Adam again. He explained he was working there to put himself through med school. Samandriel nearly swooned then and there.  
After that, they’d struck up a friendship. Adam was charming, charismatic, sweet, funny, and incredibly intelligent. And checking off all of Samandriel’s boxes, including the ones he’d made in high school.   
It had started out as a simple attraction, but after three months, Samandriel was beginning to fall head over heels. Adam had a lot going for him. But there were two things that stopped Samandriel from making a move. Adam’s sexuality was unknown, which led into reason two: Samandriel wanted to stay his friend, if nothing else.  
But this was too much for Samandriel’s heart to take.  
Samandriel had come over to Adam’s apartment, like Adam had said. When he knocked on the door, Adam had answered it without a shirt. Samandriel didn’t know what Adam was trying to do to him. Or if he even knew what he was doing to the preschool teacher.  
And Adam had the nerve to _smile_ like an awkward teenager. Damn him.  
“Sorry, just got out of the shower, didn’t wanna leave you hanging.” Adam said, breaking through the screeching in Samandriel’s brain. He was able to recover and give an intelligent response.  
“Oh, it’s fine.” Samandriel was able to say. Adam glanced down at the tub in Samandriel’s hands. “This is about half a pound of lasagna.”  
“Where’d you get that?” Adam asked, stepping out of the doorway and allowing Samandriel in.  
“The mom of one of my kids made me, like, ten pounds of lasagna. I’ve been eating it for three days. I’m unloading some on everyone I know.” Samandriel explained, truthfully. “She’s a very nice woman. I think something is wrong with her eyes, though. Whenever I talk to her, she always blinks in an odd way, and it’s very unsettling.” Samandriel said.   
Adam laughed. “That’s not a medical issue, Smandy, that’s flirting.” Adam said, through his laughter.  
“What? No. That’s not possible.” Samandriel denied.  
“Buddy, I’ve _been_ to your school. You’re the hot teacher that all the moms are into. And some of the dads.” Adam countered. Samandriel nearly melted, but was able to keep his legs firm enough to walk to Adam’s kitchen.  
Adam left the room, allowing Samandriel to breathe a quick sigh of relief. How he’d managed to keep it relatively together was beyond him. But if Adam was going to grab a shirt, he’d at least be able to contain it.  
Still, the image was burned into his head. And a dark corner of his brain pictured Adam without other items of clothing, as well.   
Samandriel put the brakes on his thoughts before they got out of control. He was able to bounce back, taking a centering breath and focusing very hard on the idea of his grandmother.  
When Adam came back into the room wearing a simple Led Zeppelin shirt, Samandriel was back to relatively normal. He even managed to smile at Adam. How he managed that, it would always escape him.  
“So, those parents…you ever thought about making a move on one of them?” Adam asked, joining Samandriel in the kitchen, pulling out two beers from his fridge. He popped the caps off both and handed one to Samandriel. Samandriel didn’t even like beer, but if Adam Winchester offered you one, you took it, no questions asked.   
“No, I never have, and I doubt I ever will.” Samandriel answered.  
“What? C’mon, _one_ of those moms had to have caught your attention.” Adam said, popping onto his kitchen island. Samandriel leaned against the counter.  
“Well, first of all, it wouldn’t be the moms.” Samandriel confessed. His heart was hammering in his chest at the bomb he’d just dropped. He took a sip of beer to calm himself, and nearly spit it out. “Besides, I haven’t even had a date since high school.”  
“Why not?” Adam asked. He didn’t seem to be surprised by Samandriel’s revelation. He took a drink, and Samandriel had to look away to keep himself from watching Adam’s throat.  
“That’s a story you definitely don’t want to hear.” Samandriel said, laughing awkwardly.  
“I disagree.” Adam insisted. Samandriel braved looking into Adam’s eyes for a moment.  
“Alright. But you can’t pity me.” Samandriel finally conceded. Adam raised his hands, innocently.  
“I wouldn’t dare.”   
“It was junior year. I was asked out by the star football player on my first ever date. I couldn’t believe it. Still, I went on the date and had a pretty good time. We started dating for a while. I actually thought I was falling for him.” Samandriel paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. “But, I was a shy kid. Still am. One night, he started making a lot of hints about sex. I didn’t want to yet. When I kept telling him no, he broke up with me, calling me a prude, and left. Seven years, and it still stings.” Samandriel set down his beer and sighed.   
When Samandriel finally got the courage to look up, there was no amusement on Adam’s face. Instead, his jaw was clenched.  
“Fucking prick.” Adam muttered, darkly. “I would’ve pummeled him. Still kinda want to.”  
“But, that’s my downer of a story. What’s your excuse?” Samandriel asked, desperate to change the subject.  
“My…excuse?” Adam repeated, anger draining from his face.  
“Yeah. You’re a catch. Why hasn’t someone caught you yet?” Samandriel persisted. The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He pretty much just told Adam about his crush.  
“You really think I’m a catch?” Adam asked.  
“You were probably created in a lab by fourteen-year-old girls listening to Aerosmith. Don’t change the subject, Winchester, you’re not getting off that easy.” Samandriel said.  
“Alright, alright. I figured out in middle school what I wanted to do with my life. I realized I didn’t have any time for romance, so I swore off it until I got into med school. I’ve had casual hook-ups, not much more.” Adam said. He waited a moment before shrugging, small smile on his face. “But, you know, there’s this guy I’m actually kinda falling for.”  
The words hit Samandriel like a ton of bricks. Adam _was_ interested in guys. But he was interested in _one_ guy.   
“Oh? How does he feel about you?” Samandriel asked, keeping the emotion out of his voice.  
“I think he might like me back. But I got no clue, man.” Adam said, wistful expression on his face.  
“He’d be an idiot not to.” Samandriel muttered, taking an angry sip of his beer. It still tasted awful, but he stopped caring. It was alcohol, and if Adam was in love with someone else, he’d need it.  
“So do you?” Adam asked, suddenly.  
“Do I…what?” Samandriel was completely taken off guard by Adam’s question.  
“God, you’re so smart but so dumb. Do you like me back?” Adam tried again.  
All the moisture in Samandriel’s mouth evaporated at once.  
“You…you like me? _Me_?”   
“What I just said. If you don’t like me back, it’s cool, I just…I’ve always thought you were pretty great, y’know?” Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. Samandriel thought for a long moment before settling on what to say.  
“Back in high school, after my…unfortunate incident, I sat down and made a list. It was everything my perfect man had. It was unattainable, and I knew it. It was foolproof. Until I met you. I thought you checked off all the boxes but one. The ‘likes me no matter what’ box. But now…now I’m pretty sure someone found that list and made it into a person.” Samandriel said. Adam grinned, radiantly, and slid off the countertop.  
“Dammit, I wanna kiss you right now.”  
“Kiss me.” Samandriel urged.  
Adam reached forward and pulled Samandriel into a kiss. It took Samandriel’s breath away, made him weak in the knees. But Adam was there to catch him and hold him up.  
Samandriel didn’t leave the apartment until his next shift. All his kids wondered why he hadn’t stopped grinning and were blaming aliens by the end of the day. Samandriel didn’t bother to correct them. He was too busy thinking about his new, perfect, boyfriend.


End file.
